


White Wine

by Propriety_is_not_a_priority



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Clint, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Asexual Clint, Bisexual Phil, But all of them cuddle, Cis Nat, Couch Cuddles, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Nat, Multi, No sex in this one though just, Other, Polyamory, Team as Family, They are all in a happy poly relationship, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Phil, Where Phil and Nat occasionally have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propriety_is_not_a_priority/pseuds/Propriety_is_not_a_priority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint always did Phil’s nails for her. Xe usually wore nail polish and had for years, so at this point hir collection of colors was huge. It made sense for Phil to trust hir expertise, even if they didn’t have the exact same taste. Clint’s nails were usually as loud as xe could make them, glitter and nail art and neon colors. The occasional concession of purple for missions that had to be subtle. Phil, on the other hand, usually always chose one of two colors, a dark red or deep blue.</p><p>Xe put the final careful stroke on Phil’s right little finger, before untangling hirself to clean up and refill the snacks. Natasha was softly blowing on Phil’s fingers one by one, under the guise of drying the polish, but the eye-fucking the two of them had going on gave away an ulterior motive.</p><p>“If you guys can wait until after the movie, I’ll let you have the bed for your sex stuff.” Clint told them dryly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brassmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassmama/gifts).



> The parts of the (very long and open, thank you) prompt I used:  
>  _Really anything for Clint, I don't think I've read any agender Clint though. I'm very into Fraction's run, but again I'm fine with blending verses. Agents of Shield: I'm really interested in reading MTF for Phil, most of what I've read is FTM._  
>  _I love fluff that rots my teeth. I'm a multishipping dork, so as long as I haven't listed it above as a NOTP type thing, go for it. I am deeply touched by found family stories. Also domesticity._
> 
>  
> 
> This is Post-AoU, but like, very different. Clint canon changed to something sorta like Fraction canon (clint is a huge dork, xe's Deaf and lucky is a thing) and xe def doesn’t have a farm. The entire team seems to live at the new avengers base? Handwave-y season 2 AoS, Phil mysteriously has free time and the team is barely mentioned ?? Just pls pretend this is totally possible:
> 
> It turns out Clint and Nat was contacted by Phil as soon as she woke (less angst), but the rest of the team wasn't told. Phil is a trans woman, who chose to give up a lot of the great queer life she could have had, bc she needed to remain inconspicuous for the job, and she valued her anonymity over the discomfort she was experiencing. She's usually ok with presenting butch, but when she’s with Clint and Nat, they like to all go femme. Clint figured out xe was agender back in the day, after having dated Phil for a while and getting more and more confused about hir own gender identity, as xe got to actually thinking about it - Phil talked about being a woman, and then Clint tried to talk to men about being men, and realized xe didn’t actually feel any of that, and mostly felt like xe didn’t have any specific or noticeable gender identity. It works fine for hir, and the avengers all know.  
> Clint is ace, but panromantic, Phil is bisexual/romantic and Nat is grey-aro and homosexual. She and Phil have wonderful lesbian sex, which Clint likes to watch sometimes and avoids other times. Their weird little three-way works perfectly.

When the new base was being set up, and the team was coming together properly with the new additions, Nat convinced Clint to move there from New York.

They hadn’t lived together since Before, when all three of them had shared quarters on various S.H.I.E.L.D. bases, and they were sometimes lucky enough to be the same place at the same time. They'd survived everything and stayed together, but it had been rough and the idea of moving back into one apartment without a third of their triad, was daunting to Clint, even without considering how much xe loved hir little NY flat, and all hir neighbours. Natasha had asked though, and that told hir just how much it meant.

She still had trouble telling them what she needed most of the time, and even if she had deflected and jokingly claimed it was because she missed Lucky, Clint could feel that it was important. So xe closed up the apartment, handed over the reins to someone else, and packed up the essentials, before taking hirself and the dog to meet the team.

Clint had grumbled about everyone always trying to steal hir dog while xe moved hir stuff into their small apartment in the living areas; Natasha had played along while staying close to hir the entire day, standing so close their shoulders brushed against each other and stealing hir coffee cup. Lucky had, of course, immediately charmed his way into the common kitchen area and made friends with the rest of the team- and their dinner. Tony’d pretended to be annoyed about living with “a mutt with personal space issues”, but had later been found actually sitting on the floor petting Lucky’s stomach.

He was a good guy behind all the bluster. He hadn’t made even one joke about the enormous bed they'd demanded for the bedroom, even though the jokes would’ve been sort of invited, considering he was paying for all the furnishing of the base. Clint was far too fond him - and the rest of the team. They’d all accepted hir pronouns with no fuss and minimal questions. Although Bruce was still in the wind, they all seemed to have silently agreed to actually use the quarters at the base for living, more or less permanently. It was great.

Tony kept insisting that he was only staying there temporarily and that he was just making sure they were settled in before going back to a life of luxury, but he was just as much a part of the routine by now as the rest of them; Sam and Steve running, sometimes joined by Rhodey. Sam cooking or talking someone else into cooking, because he insisted on eating home-made food. Wanda slowly getting more and more zombie-like in the mornings, as she relaxed enough around them to let herself show it. Fighting over coffee and which movies to watch. Vision somehow always getting people into long and involved philosophical discussions. Sparring together. Thor beating everyone and insisting they’d all be as good as him if they’d had a millennium to practice.

Bickering. Pranks. Politics and strategy, and long meetings lead by Steve. Natasha and Sam's cake-plan for said meetings.

Comfort when the past caught up with one of them.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. staff that had been stationed in the base working as ambassadors between Phil’s new S.H.I.E.L.D. and the independent Avengers fit into their life too - just not as closely. There was still some bitterness, especially from Steve and Tony as they felt the most betrayed by the revelation of the continued existence of the organization and its leader. They treated Phil nice enough when she visited though, which was what was important, and it was good to have those sides of Clint’s life fit together without awkwardness.

 

* * *

 

Phil was exhausted when she arrived.

Being the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was a hellish job and though none of them had said it out loud, Clint knew that xe wasn’t the only one who wished Fury would suck it up and take over again. Or appoint Hill like he should have done all along; Phil had never wanted the responsibility. Being an agent and then a handler had already made her postpone transition again and again, never finding the right time to come out to anyone but her closest, and now she was in charge of everything. She’d never find the right time, if she kept finding the job more important than herself, which it could never be, because Phil was the most important person in the world, but it wasn’t Clint who got to decide. Phil had to make her own choices about her life and all they could do was support her and take care of her as much as she let them. It was a conversation they'd all had to have a few times.

 

Nat took Phil’s bags into the bedroom, and Clint opened a bottle of white wine. Personally, xe had always been more into beer, but it was a tradition at this point. White wine for getting ready. Red wine for dates. Hard liquor for celebrating or mourning. At this point, beer was mostly for drinking alone or on assignments.

Xe poured three glasses, and placed one on the little table outside the bathroom, knocking to let Phil know it was there before retreating to the open kitchen, still occasionally glancing towards the door while xe put some pretzels into a bowl.

Phil was naked except for a towel when she opened the door and mock frowned when she noticed the way Clint was lying in wait to look her over for injuries. Clint smiled at her and blew her a kiss. The sound of the bathtub filling was almost loud enough to drown out the soft music Nat had put on when they found out Phil was coming.

Natasha came back then, picking up the bowl in one hand and her glass in the other, before leaning forward for a kiss that Clint gladly gave her.

“Pick something to watch?” she asked, and Clint nodded. She slipped in through the door that Phil was still helpfully holding open and Clint could see the way Phil shuddered slightly at the feel of Nat’s clothes brushing against her naked body. They closed the door behind them.

 

* * *

 

Clint always did Phil’s nails for her. Xe usually wore nail polish and had for years, so at this point hir collection of colors was huge. It made sense for Phil to trust hir expertise, even if they didn’t have the exact same taste. Clint’s nails were usually as loud as xe could make them, glitter and nail art and neon colors. The occasional concession of purple for missions that had to be subtle. Phil, on the other hand, usually always chose one of two colors, a dark red or deep blue.

It was more about the ritual and intimacy, though. All three of them sitting together with the TV going in the background and Lucky asleep next to the couch, Phil leaning against Nat, tangling her legs with Clint’s so they could sit close enough to each other, and resting her hands on Clint’s thighs to keep them still while xe carefully spread an even layer of nail polish. It was probably what Clint would describe as hir favorite time, if anyone asked.

Xe put the final careful stroke on Phil’s right little finger, before untangling hirself to clean up and refill the snacks. Natasha was softly blowing on Phil’s fingers one by one, under the guise of drying the polish, but the eye-fucking the two of them had going on gave away an ulterior motive.

“If you guys can wait until after the movie, I’ll let you have the bed for your sex stuff.” Clint told them dryly.

Natasha rolled her eyes but gave up her suggestive blowing. Instead, she nudged Phil into rearranging herself, so she was lying down with her head in Natasha’s lap.

When Clint came back with a bowl of chips and another bottle of wine - just in case - xe lay down on top of Phil. The movie was still on, maybe half-way through, but Clint didn’t really have any idea what is was about and xe was much more interested in burying hir face in Phil’s neck and wallowing in the feeling of contentment than trying to catch up. Xe decided to give up the pretense of even trying to follow the plot.

“I’m gonna take out my aids, just so you know. Nudge me if there’s anything, ok?”

Phil gave hir a tiny smile, brushing one hand through hir hair: “Sure, go ahead. I’ll switch to closed captions.”

Clint put hir hearing aids on the table, and snuggled hir face back into the space underneath Phil’s jaw. Her hand stayed in hir hair, stroking it absentmindedly. Clint could tell that Nat and Phil were occasionally commenting on the movie, and guessed that Natasha was probably enjoying picking apart all the fight scenes and the technology. She liked to trash-talk action movies. Clint felt the vibrations of Phil’s laughter every time Natasha’s criticism was particularly brutal and smiled along, even if xe didn’t actually know what was funny.

Xe could feel hirself slowly getting more sleepy and figured dropping off wouldn’t be that bad. It was the safest place xe could imagine sleeping, and Phil wouldn't mind hir drooling into her shirt. In fact, this would be perfect, if just-

Xe reached above hir without looking, trying to find one of Nat’s hands. She took the hint and tangled her fingers in between Clint’s, with a caress of her thumb, and Clint decided that it could never be better than this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've contemplated writing a smutty sequel to this too, at some point. There's far too few fics with trans women having sex, and especially sex with other women.


End file.
